Passionate Love
by Victoria Herondale Cullen
Summary: Vampires find their soul-mate by imprinting. When they see them, their world starts to revolve around them. What happens when nomad vampire Bella meets vampire Edward? Will they survive High School, angry wolves and irritating nomads? Cannon couples. Lemons.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Hi there! This is my first fanfic ever! This chapter is very short because it's a sample, if I get at least 2 reviews I will update. It doesn't matter if they are negative!**

**I own nothing except this story! *cries* I wish I did!  
Stephenie Meyer does... **

* * *

**BPOV**

I was running through the forest, my feet making no noise as they stepped on the dead leaves. I was entering Forks, a little town in the north-west of the United States that almost no one knows about. This place was perfect for vampires; it rains all day and the sun barely comes out. I planned on staying here for at least 4 years, or until the humans start getting suspicious. If you haven't guess it yet, I'm a vampire. My diet consists of animal blood; that's one of the reasons I moved here, there are lots of deer and bears, and if I'm lucky, mountain lions. I have three powers, I can control the elements of the earth, I am shield, both physical and mental, and I can make illusions. I'm lucky if you consider the fact that not all vampires have powers, but I am being persecuted because of them.

As I jumped over a river, the smell of cinnamon and vanilla filled my nostrils. I ran towards the source of that magnificent scent as quickly as I could. I arrive at what seemed to be a meadow in the middle of the forest. It was beautiful, words couldn't describe it. It was full of different colorful flowers and the smell I was following was more potent here, but it was camouflaged by others, like freesia, lavender and daisies. A crunch behind me pulled me out of my thoughts, which was quickly followed by a growl. I turned around and was met with a pair of golden eyes.

* * *

**I know it's short, so please don't remind me...  
If get 2 reviews, 2 favs or 2 follows I promise I will update!  
**

**.·.·.·.·.·Victoria Herondale Cullen·****.·.·.·.·.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Hi everyone!  
I extremely happy that I got reviews! I wasn't expecting any!  
I want to clarify something just in case. I chose for my vampires to imprint instead of mate because the mating process is too slow for my liking, and imprinting is instant. XD  
I know my first chapter was short, and I'm sorry for that. This is my second chapter and it's longer than the last one. Remember I'm new so chapters will start getting longer as time passes.**

**I don't own Twilight *cries*. I just own this story!  
****Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**BPOV**

In front of me stood a man, or to be more specific, a vampire. He was tall, at least 6'2'', and lean, but you could see his muscles flexing under his tight shirt. He had pale complexion, characteristic of vampires, and messy looking bronze hair. He was very handsome.

Then I noticed his gorgeous golden eyes. Once I looked into them, I felt as if millions of invisible ropes were tying my whole being with his. This man was my everything, and I wouldn't let him go anywhere. I had imprinted.

I hadn't noticed I was crouching, so I straightened up and took a step towards him. My eyes bored into his. He growled and pounced on me. I quickly ran and hid behind a bush. This led to him whining. My thoughts took a 360 degree turn. My instincts were telling me to comfort my mate, to hug him and never let him go. I decided to listen to them. I cautiously stepped forward, suddenly I was being knocked down.

Once my body collided with the floor, I look up and was met by the face of the stranger, my imprint. His pale skin was sparkling like diamonds. He looked down at me with a huge grin in his face.

"Hello down there, what's your name, beautiful?", he asked. His glorious scent was making me dizzy. I couldn't remember my name, and my mouth couldn't form a coherent sentence.

"My name? Oh, yes, yes, my name is Bella. Bella Swan. Yours?", I asked, wanting to know this Greek's God name.

"Edward Cullen, a pleasure to meet you", he replied. Ohhh, yes, it's a pleasure indeed. I looked expectantly at him, waiting for him to get off me, even though I didn't want him to.

"Your mine, right?", I blurted out. Then, I realized what I had said. Embarrassment flowed through me as I hid my face with my hair. He tilted my head upwards so he was able to look directly into my eyes. His eyes shined with adoration, amusement and something I couldn't comprehend.

"Yes, love, I'm yours", he chuckled. In my mind, I was doing a little happy dance while pumping my fist in the air. "As well as you are mine", he said, his possessive side going out.

When vampires imprint, they get very possessive and they also overprotect their mates, especially males. They get like this because if they happen to get separated or lose their imprints, this will led to excruciating physical pain. It's a known rule in the vampire world that you are not allowed to separate mates. This rule was made by the Volturi, the supposedly vampire royalty. The Volturi is composed by Aro, Caius and Marcus Volturi, and also a guard full of vampires with special powers.

Back to the imprinting, this is a powerful union. The couple feel an intense pull towards each other that will never break, unless one of them dies. If that happens, the other will soon follow. When mates find each other, they usually join physically and then they bite the other in the neck, injecting venom in their system so when an unmated vampire passes through they will know they are already taken.

He leaned down to me, tilting his head to the side. I could smell his magnificent scent and it was making me dizzy. He straddled me, I could slightly feel his erection in my belly. Finally, his lips met mine.

It was the most wonderful sensation I had ever felt. His lips were moving passionately against mine. He opened his mouth and bit on my lower lip. I opened my mouth to let out a moan, soon followed by a whimper as his tongue entered my mouth. His venom filled my mouth and it was the best thing I had ever tasted. Our tongues were battling for dominance, of course he won.

He broke away from the kiss way too soon for my liking. He stared at me with lustful eyes, and I'm pretty sure mine look the same.

"As much as I would love to continue, I want to know you first", he said. "Sooo... tell me about yourself..."

"Well...", I answered, "I'm a nomad and an animal drinker. I was born in London on 1925 and I was changed on 1941, so technically I'm 16 years old. My birth parents were Renee and Charlie Swan. My favorite color is emerald-green. I like classical music like Debussy, Bach and Beethoven. My favorite animal to hunt is mountain lion, it's a pity there aren't many of them here. I have the powers to control the elements of the earth, make illusions and I have a mental and a physical shield."

"Wow... I didn't know it was possible to have that many powers.", he said. "I will tell you about myself. I have a family here in forks. There is Carlisle and Esme Cullen, our 'parents', Rosalie and Emmett Cullen and Alice and Jasper Cullen are my 'siblings'. Carlisle is a doctor at the local hospital, Esme is an interior designer and my siblings and me go to High School. As you probably know, we all are vegetarians. I was born in Chicago on 1901 and I was changed on 1918, that means I look 17. My parents were Elizabeth and Edward Masen Sr. My favorite color is blue. Just like you, I like classical music and mountain lion. I am a mind reader."

I was stunned. I have never heard of a coven so big before except for the Volturi. I voiced this out loud and he just laughed at me, telling me they were a family, not a coven, so they were able to live together without problems.

"I guess you can't read my mind, right?", I asked with a huge smile on my face.

"I can't, and it's irritating! I hate reading people's mind. However, I desperately want to read yours.", he answered frustratingly. "Love, I was thinking...".

"What?"

"Don't be so impatient, Bella", he chuckled. "Do you want to meet my family?."

* * *

**Did you like it? Loved it? Dislike it? Hate it?  
Please... if I make any grammar or spelling mistakes tell me by PM, review or a carrier pigeon! It doesn't matter how... tell me!  
****I will update as soon as possible!  
****Remember to put this story in your favs, to follow or to review it!  
Lots of love!**

**.·.·.·.·Victoria Herondale Cullen·.·.·.·.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Hi readers!  
I want to thank you all for reviewing and putting this story in your favs/follows!  
This chapter is slightly longer than the last one. They are getting longer...  
Hope you like it!**

**I don't own Twilight nor the characters... I only own this story!**

* * *

**BPOV**

I sucked in a huge breath. I don't know if I'm ready to meet his family. What if they don't like me? What if they think I'm just a burden? What if they convince Edward about this and he leaves me? I can't live without him!

"Love, calm down", he said, I hadn't noticed I was hyperventilating. "If you aren't ready, you can meet them another time."

"No, no... its okay, I'll meet them now. Come on, let's go!" I told him. I wasn't sure about meeting his family, but I want to make him happy.

He stood up, and pulled me up with him. As he hovered over me, I noticed he was too tall compared to my 5'2''. I tilted my head to the side and stood on my tiptoes, so to kiss him. He leaned down and softly brushed his lips against mine. Immediately, I pressed with more force my lips to his and wrapped my arms around his neck, to hold him closer. His arms were around my waist. Desire raged through my body, and I needed more. I opened my mouth and my tongue went out. It asked to permission to enter his mouth, he granted it. His tongue was exploring my mouth. All my senses were aware of him. His wonderful scent filled the air, and his tasty venom was flowing into my mouth.

I whimpered in disappointment when his lips left mine. His lips traveled down to my neck and started sucking and nipping softly into it. I hadn't noticed but I was purring in contentment. I didn't know we were able to purr, but it seems that we can to our imprint.

He chuckled and started purring along with me. He was leaving open-mouthed kisses over my neck. What is he trying to do? Leave me a hickey?

I was pulled out of my thoughts when he stopped. I looked up at him and gave him a questioning look.

"Let's go meet my parents", he said. He offered me his hand. We looked at each other and went off.

We were running through the forest hand in hand. I was looking at him out of the corner of my eye. He had a square jaw, straight nose and lashes a girl would definitely die for. His muscles were flexing as he run, and it made him seem very muscular. His golden eyes were glancing at me just as mine were.

We entered a clearing and we were standing in a pavement. I looked up and saw a white house; no, mansion. It was three-storied and had a front garden. One side of the mansion was made of glass, however, I couldn't see inside.

When we stepped on the porch, a woman in her mid-twenties opened the door. She had the characteristic beauty of vampires. She was at least 5'3'' tall and was slim. Her caramel hair flowed down to her waist. Obviously, she had the pale skin. She had a heart-shaped face and button nose. Her golden eyes glowed with happiness as she looked at mine and Edward's entwined hands.

"Edward! Where were you?! I was worried sick! Don't dare ever go away without telling us again, please!" she practically shouted. She looked at me and then back at Edward. "Won't you introduce us?"

"I'm sorry mom for not telling you I went out", he apologised. "Well mom, this is my mate, Bella. Bella this is my mom, Esme"

Esme let out a shriek in happiness. Suddenly, a man appeared behind her and put his arm around her waist. He was tall, but not as tall as Edward. He had blond hair, round face and a straight nose. He looked like a calm person. I suppose this was Edward's father, Carlisle.

"Carlisle" said Esme, "This is Bella, Edward's mate!".

After I shook hands with Dr. Cullen, I gave my hand to Esme for her to shake. however, she pulled on it and hugged me. I stiffened but quickly returned her hug.

"Oh God! How rude of me! Come in, please!" said Esme. I walked in with Edward by my side holding my hand.

The inside of the house was beautiful, it was modern. The walls were white with huge windows beside the door. On the west wall there was a huge television that was surrounded by black leather couches. In the middle of them there was a small coffee table.

"Mrs. Cullen you have a beautiful home" I told her.

"Oh, thank you darling! And call me Esme not Mrs. Cullen, it makes me sound old" she replied. Dr. Cullen also told me to address him by his first name.

That's when I noticed there were four other vampires in the room. They were two couples.

The first one consisted of a statuesque blonde and a huge man. The woman was gorgeous, there weren't other words to describe her with. She had a big golden eyes that fitted perfect with her diamond face, as well as golden hair. She was tall, at least 5'5'', and slim. She was also curvy. The man next to her was scary, but was until I saw the huge dimpled grin in his face. He was very muscular and tall, a little taller than Edward. He had a round face and short, slightly curly brown hair.

The second pair were different in every way, but it was obvious they loved each other. There was a petite woman. She barely reached 4'9''. She had black spiky hair that pointed to every direction. Despite her height, she had curves in all the right places. The man beside her was tall, maybe as tall as Edward. He was lean and his pale skin was covered in scars. He had dirty blond curly hair.

The blonde and the one of the scars were looking warily at me. The pixie one was practically bouncing. The muscular one had a huge grin plastered in his face, he remind me of a fluffy teddy bear.

Pixie jumped at me and hugged me tight. She was squealing in my ear. She pulled away after a while and introduced herself.

"Hi! I'm Alice! You are Bella! Edward's mate! How are you? Can you tell me abou-"she was interrupted by her mate.

"Alice, calm down. You are scaring her." The one of the scars told her. "Hello, Bella. I'm Jasper, nice to meet you".

I smiled shyly at him. The muscular took a step forward and enveloped me in huge hug that lifted me off the ground. When he put me down he said, "Hi Bells! I'm Emmett! The sexier, strongest and fastest of the house! Thank you for finding Eddy here. He is finally going to get some!".

The blonde looked at me, after slapping softly his mate's head, and gave me a warm smile. "Hello Bella. I'm Rosalie but you can call me Rose. It's a pleasure to meet you".

"It's a pleasure to meet all of you", I said.

We all took a sit and Carlisle starting telling me their history. "I was born in 1640, in London. I was son of an Anglican pastor. My mother died giving birth to me. My father led hunts for vampires, werewolves and witches. Many innocent citizens died because of them. I didn't feel at ease killing as my father did, but I was more intelligent. I found real vampires living in some sewers. We hunted them, in the process I got bitten by an old and starved vampire. I was left bleeding in the street. Knowing my father would kill me, I hid in a potato cellar for the painful transformation. When the three days had passed, I was horrified at what I had become. Tried killing myself in many ways, I tried drowning, starving myself, even jumping off cliffs. You name it, I did it."

"One day I was hiding in a cave in the forest when a herd of deer passed by. As I was in desperately need for blood, I jumped at a deer and drained it. I found out I could survive with animal blood instead of human."

"I perfected this style for over two hundred years. I studied at night and was able to become a doctor when my blood lust was controlled. I was studying in Italy when I stumbled across the Volturi. They were more refined and educated that the ones in the sewers in London. They tried to convert me to our natural food source, but as you can see, were unsuccessful. After living with them for two decades, I decided to go out to the New World."

"In 1911, I worked as a doctor in Columbus. Because the local doctor was away, he was assigned to treat Esme Anne Platt's broken leg after she fell off a tree. I felt an attraction to her, but didn't want to damn someone to this life."

"In 1918, I worked night shifts in a Chicago hospital during the Spanish influenza epidemic. During the epidemic, I encountered a dying woman named Elizabeth Masen. Her son, Edward, was dying of influenza as well. Elizabeth Masen begged me to do anything within my power to save her son as she lay dying. Out of loneliness, and armed with the knowledge that Edward was alone in the world, I changed him, making him my companion."

"Not long after, in 1921, me and Edward moved to Ashland, Wisconsin, where I was called to the bedside of a dying woman. I was surprised when I found out the woman was Esme, who suffered injuries from a failed suicide attempt spurred by the loss of her child. Remembering her as the ever-so-happy young girl and unable to believe that someone as vivacious and beautiful as her would meet such cruel fate, I changed her into a vampire to save her life. I then explained to Esme about what I had done to save her. To my surprise, she was not upset by my decision; she, too, remembered our first meeting. We soon fell in love and married."

"Then I turned Rosalie, who was raped and almost killed by her drunken fiancé and his friends, who then left her in the street to die. I hoped for Rosalie to become Edward's mate, but they were never more than siblings to each other. 2 years later, while hunting, Rosalie found Emmett who had been mauled by a bear. She carried him over 100 miles to me to be changed. Around 1950, Alice and Jasper joined my coven. Alice and Jasper met in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania in 1948, and sought us out based on one of Alice's visions".

"Well, that's the story of how our coven was created" he said. "If I may ask, how were you changed?".

* * *

**Liked it? Love****d it? Disliked it? Hated it?  
Tell me what you think of it.  
Hope you liked it!  
I will ask again for the same thing...please tell me by PM, review or carrier pigeon if I make any spelling or grammar mistakes!  
Love you al,**

**.·.·.·.·.·Victoria Herondale Cullen·.·.·.·.·.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi readers!  
I am so sorry for not updating earlier, my computer decided it was the perfect moment to die. I need to buy a new battery... :(  
Thank you all who reviewed and put your story in your favs/follows!  
Hope you like this chapter...soooo... enjoy!**

**I don't own Twilight nor the characters... I just own this story!**

* * *

**BPOV**

When he asked, I recalled all the lives that were lost. There was chaos everywhere. Fire engulfing people, houses, vehicles.

"I was born in 1925, I don't remember exactly what day. My parents were Renee and Charlie Swan. We lived in a cozy house in London. We were medium class, so we had enough money to eat. If I remember correctly, my mother was a housewife and my father worked in a factory. I went to school. I was an only child and didn't have any friends. I was too shy to talk to anyone."

"During my childhood, I heard a lot of things about a Second World War. However, I was young and naïve. Many people had gone missing and lots more were dying."

"One day in 1941, I was 16, I was in my house. My father was working and my mother had gone to the local market. I had the day off school. I had just finished preparing dinner when, suddenly, I heard a loud bang."

"I left my house, and went on search of that noise. I heard another bang, soon followed by screams. That was when I realized, that the noise were bombs. I quickly began searching for my mother. She always went to the same market, so I went there. When I arrived, I saw that the only thing that was left of it were ashes. I didn't have time to cry because another bomb exploded in the local bank, which was located 10 metres away from me."

"I soon found myself flying in the air. I crashed with the ground, and I both heard and felt many of my bones breaking. There was blood everywhere. People were crying and screaming, me being one of them. My whole body was in pain. Even though I didn't know then, this was practically a banquet for vampires. I didn't know if seconds, minutes, hours or days had passed when I was suddenly being lifted from the ground by a strong cold pair of arms."

"The stranger told me that what I had felt was nothing, that what was soon going to happen would hurt worst. And let me tell you, he wasn't lying. He carried me some miles and then entered a cabin that was in the woods. He laid me in an uncomfortable and left. I soon found myself falling asleep."

"When I woke up, I found myself face to face to beautiful man. He had very pale skin and jet black hair. He was tall and very muscular. He had straight nose. The thing that shocked me the most, apart from this man's beauty, was his eyes. They were a ruby-red and were filled with hunger. They quickly changed color and became black."

"He grabbed my arm roughly and put me in a sitting position. He tightened his hand around my arm and broke it. I screamed and tried to get out of his grip. It was soon followed by more screams as he broke more bones. Every part of me was broken and burnt, from the explosion. My arms, legs, ribs, everything."

"It seemed he finally got tired of me when he leaned down to my neck. He was about to suck my blood when he was interrupted by a loud growl. He quickly, too fast for my eyes to see, turned around and crouched down. I moved a little to see what was happening when I saw a woman. She was petite and had straight red hair **(not Victoria XD)**. She was very pale, just like my captor. However, her eyes were golden. She was glaring at him. She said something to him too fast for me to understand. Suddenly, he lunged at the small woman. She to be expecting him to that because she jumped in the air and landed on top of him. She quickly grabbed him by the neck and ripped his head off. She lit up a fire and threw him there."

"When she was finished, she turned and looked at me. Her eyes held sympathy. She strode over to me. She leaned down and bit my neck. Suddenly, I felt a lot of pain. I had never experienced so much pain in my whole life, I thought I was dying. Even though I didn't want to die, I was happy I would soon be reunited with my mother."

"After lots of pain and 287123 breaths I opened my eyes. Everything was clearer. I could see the dust floating in the air. I smelt some flowers, which I recognised as daisies. I could hear everything. I could hear birds chirping. Somehow, I could hear hearts beating. Then, I noticed I was not alone. I stood up from the bed and crouched. I saw the other person, was the little redhead."

"She told me she wasn't going to hurt me. She said that she had to change me to a vampire, for me to able to survive. I didn't understand. I mean, you also wouldn't if a woman you had just met told you that you are a vampire. I thought she was crazy, and I told her that. She just laughed and asked me if I remembered anything. I related my whole story to her, from my birth to my supposed death. I was impressed with myself I had remembered everything, and so was she. She told me I shouldn't be able to remember anything about my human life. By that point, she was completely irritating me. I wasn't a vampire!. I finally lunged at her. That's when I noticed that I had moved at an incomparable speed. I stood up straight and apologized. At last, I told her I believed her."

"For years I travelled with the female, her name was Clarissa **(if you are wondering... she is the one from The Mortal Instruments...XD)** but she liked to be called Clary. She taught me how to hunt animals and, when we discovered my powers, how to control them. She told me she had the power of reading souls. She had to look at deep your eyes and she would know practically everything about you. After years, she mastered her power. She only had to glance at you, she didn't need to look deeply into your eyes for her power to work."

"One day, while we were hunting, we caught the scent of vampires. We tracked them and found two vampires. One was a small female, she had blond hair. The other was a male, and had dark brown hair. Both of them had red eyes and black cloak. Immediately, I knew they were part of the Volturi. To be more specific, they were the twins, Jane and Alec, known for their deadly powers **(I know Jane is supposed to have brown hair, but I like her blonde)**."

"The twins looked at us. Jane suddenly said that they had been looking for us. Aro wanted us to be part of his guard. Both Clary and I refused. However, they weren't taking no for an answer. I noticed Jane was about to use her power of Clary. I extended my mental shield to her. We looked at each other and run. I went south and she went east. Jane followed me and Alec followed Clary. That was the last time I saw her. I know she is still alive, I feel it."

"That happened two months ago. After that, I travelled here to USA. I searched for a small rainy town, and I found Forks. When I reached here, I went to the meadow and found Edward, and well... here I am..."

Everyone was looking at me in shock. Most mouths were gaping open, except for Edward's. He had his teeth clenched together and looked like he was trying hard not to growl. I accommodated myself on his lap and started kissing and nipping at his neck, trying to calm him down by giving him caresses. He relaxed after some time. Then I remembered we were not alone. I looked at the Cullen family and hide my face on Edward's neck. He chuckled and kissed my forehead. The first one to speak was Esme.

"Oh, I'm so sorry al that happened to you. Why should something like that happen to someone?", she said while sobbing on Carlisle's shoulder. She stood up and gave me a huge hug.

Everyone gave me hugs. They all told me they were very sorry for what happened to me and offered to help me find Clary. Obviously, I accepted. I really missed her. She will be so happy when she finds out I found my mate.

Edward looked down at me and lifted me up. He stood up after me and tugged on my hand. I followed him up the stairs. We were standing in front of a door. He opened it and I saw the most beautiful room ever.

The west wall was made completely of glass. On the floor there was a black puffy carpet. The walls were a royal blue color. On the east wall, there was a huge bookcase that was full of books and cd's. On the middle of south wall, there was a huge television. On the corner of the room, there was a L shaped black leather couch. On the middle of the room, there was a huge king sized bed. It had golden sheets and black blankets. The room was full of his scent. Right the only thing I wanted to do was to roll all over the bed, that was impregnated with his wonderful aroma.

"Do you like it?", Edward asked nervously, "If you don't I can change it, I mean, now that we share the room..."

I stood on my tiptoes and pecked his lips. "It's perfect".

He leaned down and capture my lips with his own. We were pouring in the kiss all the love and lust we felt. We fell on the bed. We finally separated. It was a brief kiss, but it was full of love. I cuddled to his side as he put his arm behind me, around my neck. We stayed like this all night long. Not caring about anything.

* * *

**Liked it? Loved it? Disliked it? Hated it?  
****Thank you all for reading! Please review and follow/review this story!  
****Love you all! Okay... that sounded strange...**

**.·.·.·.·.·Victoria Herondale Cullen·.·.·.·.·.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi people!  
I want to thank you for reviewing and reading!  
I'm sorry for not updating earlier... but to tell you the truth... I completely forgot...  
I had 7 tests, a party that finished at 6 a.m. and lots of homework.  
Well... back to the story... hope you like the chapter!**

**I don't own Twilight nor the characters (I wish I could own Edward T_T). I only own these story!**

* * *

**BPOV**

After hours of laying on the bed, pretending we were sleeping, and kissing, we went to the living room. We found no one there. When I asked Edward where were the others, he told me they wanted to meet as at the dining room.

When we entered the room, I saw a big table for eight people. Carlisle was seated at an end of the table and Jasper was in the other. Both of them had their mate at their right. Rosalie was next to Alice, and Emmett was at her right. I approached the table and sat besides Esme, who gave me a warm smile. I returned it. Edward sat next to me, obviously, and joined our hands under the table. Jasper glanced at us and gave us a grin. I looked confused at him. Why did he grinned at us exactly when Edward and I joined our hands? Did he have some sort of power?

Before I could ask him, Carlisle started to talk. "First of all, welcome to the family, Bella. We are extremely grateful that you met Edward and that now you are a mated couple. Well, barely. You still have to consummate the physical part of the mating." If I were still human, my face would be tomato red. Luckily for me, he changed the topic of the conversation.

"As you know, we try to blend into the human society. I work as a doctor in the local hospital, Esme is an interior designer and the kids go to school. What I wanted to ask you, was if you wanted to try to attend school with the others." I was speechless. I hadn't gone to school since the day I 'died'. I was sure that humans had discovered new things and that I was completely late in my studies. I hadn't even finished high school.

Carlisle took my silence as a no and said, "You don't have to attend school, but you will have to make an excuse about why you are not going. Probably, we could say that you are being home schooled or that..."

"I would love to go to school", I interrupted him. I really wanted to attend high school. Mostly to have more time with Edward and to make sure no bitches tried to make a move on him. He was _mine_.

"That would be marvellous", replied Esme. "I'm going to Forks High School to enroll you." She stood up from the her chair, grabbed her purse and left. Carlisle was, obviously, going with her, so he followed her like a love sick puppy.

Every couple went their way. Alice went shopping, with Jasper as her bag carrier. They left on a yellow Porsche that I assume was Alice's because she was on the driver seat. Rosalie and Emmett just left the house without notifying where they were going. Maybe, they just wanted to me and Edward some alone time.

Edward stood up and grabbed my hand. He led me to the living room and sat down on the couch, putting me on his lap so I was sitting sideways. He started kissing up and down my neck. I purred when his tongue came out of his mouth and licked my neck. His lips were trailing upwards to my jaw. He nibbled at it. Then, he kissed my nose and my eyelids. Finally, he reached my lips.

His tongue touched my lips and asked for entrance. I parted my lips and his tongue entered my mouth. He was exploring my mouth. His venom was delicious. Too soon for my liking, he broke the kiss.

He stood up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. I pecked his lips and licked his neck where his pulse should be. I licked, kissed and nipped. When I bit softly into it, he moaned out loud. That point in the neck, is where mates bite each other to mark them as theirs.

Suddenly, I was on the bed on Edward's room. He was hovering over me. His scent making me dizzy. He straddled my hips, and pulled me to him. He grabbed the hem of my shirt, and pulled it over my head. Once my shirt was off my body, he started kissing my collarbone. He groped my breasts over my bra. His hands went behind my back and unclasped my bra. When he took it off, he stared at my naked chest. I, instinctively, covered my chest with my bare arms.

"Don't hide yourself from me", Edward growled. I slowly uncovered myself. He leaned down to my chest, and took my right nipple in his mouth. He bit softly into it.

"Oh God!", I moaned. He sucked on my nipple. He stopped kissing my breast and I whined in disappointment. I didn't have time to protest because he started giving the same treatment he gave to my right boob to my left one. He made me lie down. I felt his hand going downwards to my jeans. He ripped them off. He was going to do the same to my panties but I stopped him.

"You are wearing too much clothes", I said. Edward growled out loud and literally ripped his clothes off, with the exception of his boxers. He trailed his lips from my chest to my covered pussy. He bit my panties and tore them off. By now, I was dripping. I was very wet. My arousal could be smelt in the air.

Edward licked my clit, making me moan out loud. Suddenly, he inserted a finger in my pussy. He moved it slowly in and out of me. Then, he added a second finger. When he felt how tight I was, he said "Bella, are you a..."

"Yes, I am" I answered embarrassed.

"Really?"he asked. He looked really happy. "I am a virgin too". I couldn't believe it. He was Adonis himself. He probably has all women throwing themselves at him.

He continued pumping his fingers in and out of me. His fingers were soon replaced with his tongue. He lapped up all the wetness that was there. Suddenly, his tongue entered me. I moaned and groaned. I couldn't think straight. I bucked my hips up. By now, I was mewling. When he twirled his tongue, he touched that sweet spot. With this, I came undone.

Panting, my hands travelled to his boxers. I grabbed them from the waistband, and started pulling them down. When they were out of the way, I was finally able to see his massive erection. As I admired it, it twitched. I could see the thick vein that ran underneath it. I had to be at least 11 inches. It was huge and thick.

He rubbed his cock against my clit, collecting some of the wetness that was there to use it a lube. When mates have sex for the first time, with the woman being a virgin, it doesn't hurt when the male breaks her hymen. I don't know why but good for me.

I felt the head of his cock entering me slowly. I know the gentleness is not going to last because when the male vampire is completely buried in his mates core, he will plunge into her like there is not tomorrow.

When his cock was buried deep inside me, I looked at him. I saw his eyes turning coal-black with desire. He bared his teeth and a growl rumbled in his throat. He started plunging into me hard and fast.

"Edward! Yes, yes, yes... harder!" I was shouting like a bitch in heat. He felt amazing. His hard cock was sliding in and out of me without compassion. I loved it.

Edward complied my wish and fucked me incredibly harder. The bed was pounding into the wall. I was surprised in didn't break.

I could feel my climax approaching, and so did Edward. "Come on baby, wait for me!" he grunted. He continued pounding into me. When he started going faster, I knew he was about to cum. My walls tightened dangerously around him and I came hard. He also did. I could feel his cold seed deep in me, flowing out of his cock. He positioned his mouth in my pulse point at my neck, and so did I. And suddenly, as hard as we could, we bit each other.

If it was even possible, the pleasure triplicate. "Ohhhhh! EDWARD!" I screamed into his neck. I was sucking as much venom as possible. Him biting me wasn't painful, it was pleasurable.

"Bella!"he screamed along with me. He fell on top of me, panting. His teeth still on my neck, suctioning my venom. He let go of my neck and looked at me. His eyes were shining with love. We didn't have to say anything, we were conveying everything with just looking at each others eyes.

I started feeling the changes of being mated. I felt as if our souls were one. We were able to feel each other feelings. I felt his love, adoration, lust, desire. I was sure he felt the same from me. I should be able to read his thoughts whenever he wanted me to.

We are now joined for all eternity, and nothing is ever going to change that.

* * *

**Liked it? Loved it? Disliked it? Hated it?  
****Hope you liked it!  
****I will try to update as soon as possible!  
**

**.·.·.·.·.·Victoria Herondale Cullen·.·.·.·.·.**


End file.
